a fast heart
by hangwan000
Summary: Sora,Donald,and Goofy come crashing down onto a new world, a new world that is threatened by the darkness. But can Sora find the key hole, save Donald and Goofy and rid the world of darkness by him self or will he need help form the fastest hedgehog around. set during KH1 and before Sonic Generations. Rated T just to be safe.
1. A fight in space

**HANGWAN: hi every one!**

**SAGELETROX: wow you in a good mood.**

**HANGWAN: yep! :3 i do not own kingdom hearts or sonic the hedgehog but i wish i did then kingdom hearts 3 would be out by now.**

**SAGELETROX: wow you did the copy right thing...**

**HANGWAN: yep! :3**

**TYPHOON: why arn't I in this story?**

**HANGWAN: because**

**SAGELETROX: typhoon hangwan is just happy today**

**TYPHOON: really, i never thought i would live to see the day**

**SAGELETROX: i know what you mean...**

* * *

The inky black sky was home to many bright dots of light. The lights seamed flickered and flashed with a bright pride. No words could describe the Beauty, no painting could capture the light, it was a dark majestic seen. A ship passed quietly through the night.

The ship sailed silently into the never ending space. It looked so clam, like a leaf floating on a clear still pond. The ship was small and looked all most cute, like a child's toy. It was painted mostly red and yellow and looked out of place. the outside was calm and peaceful, the inside however, was another story.

"SORA!" A cry of anger and panic could be herd all throughout the ship. "GET AWAY FROM THE CONTROLS!"

"Aw come on Donald, just one time?" A teenaged boy asked putting on a smile and pressing some more buttons, not really knowing what they did.

"NO!" A duck yelled back at him. His tone Obviously saying that the boy, Sora was not to be trusted with such things as a ship.

"Uh, Fellas?" An Anamorphic dog said looking at the ships controls, Specifically the radar, a hint of fear could be heard in his voice.

"REMEMBER LAST TIME YOU FLEW THE SHIP?!" Donald Duck shouted at Sora, remembering something from the past,ignoring his friend's Remarks.

"Yeah" Sora wrinkled his nose "but ill be better this time!" He Pleaded, trying to push Donald away While still flying the ship.

"Uh fellas?" Goofy said again trying to break up the fight and draw their attention to the radar. On it he saw what looked like black dots approaching a white dot. He held his coffee tightly in one hand and pressed buttons with the other

"There is NO WAY I'm letting you fly this ship again!" Donald said pushing Sora aside, only to have Sora nock him to the ground in a petty attempted to get what he wanted.

A small cricket named jiminy rolled his eyes at them as the two fought. How had he gotten pulled into this adventure anyway?

Goofy look at the radar again and saw that the black dots were all most on top of them " HEARTLESS!" He screamed as the ship shook Causing them all to fall down.

"Oh no." Sora muttered as he stood up. He had forgotten heartless were in space to!

Another shake of the ship caused a red warning light to flash off and on. A faint smell of smoke drifted through the air but was covered up by the smell of fear. What ever was going on had to be stopped, soon.

"Goorsh!" Goofy said, now sitting in his fluffy green chair. His hat seamed to be grasping onto the side of his head and his coffee was now staining his shirt.

"Be quiet Goofy!" Donald yelled as he tried to get the ship ready to take out the Enemies all well glaring at Sora.

Said Sora was right now in a fighting position with his keyblade out, trying to gain control over the Situation.

Donald pressed some buttons and yelled a couple of ties as he slowly got the ship back to normal and ready to fight.

"Get ready fellas!" Goofy cried as more black dots approached them.

"Right!" Sora responded grabbing the laser controls. He quickly fired shots at the upcoming heartless that were firing back.

A smile spread on Goofy's face, it looked like they were winning!

But sadly he smiled to soon because a few seconds latter the ship was hit again quite rabidly.

The ship was badly hit and the Fuel tanks were shot, causing a huge explosion that made the ship just fall faster. Donald tried to reach the controls in a attempt to save them, but he was to late. With a loud boom and a big flash of light. the ship fell into orbit of a planet, Losing altitude by the second. Sora tried to summon his key blade to fight, or at least to feel in control of the situation, but was Knocked out by the exploding ship.

They were all now falling onto another world, Unaware of What they set into motion

* * *

he ran, letting the wind hit his face. He loved the feeling he got when he ran, it was the feeling of freedom. He watched his surroundings as he ran at super sonic speeds. Life was so quite lately, it was almost as if nothing could go wrong like the world would go on peacefully. With Eggman hiding in his not-so-secret-base and no demon or god going on a tantrum life was quite, the blue hedgehog hated it! Not that he was wishing for world destruction, it was just that life was so boring lately. He pouted as he ran, thinking over how calm it had been, there hadn't been an Eggman attack in a long time, almost three weeks, maybe longer, and he had five of the seven Chaos Emeralds!

As he ran his mind started to thing of something that had happened to him earlier that day. When it happened he didn't think about it much but now it seamed a little strange.

He had been walking in an old mining cave that Eggman had attacked years ago. As he slowly made his way around in the cave lit by lanterns and overgrown with plants he couldn't help but feel that some one was watching him.

As he continued to walk at a somewhat faster Pace he heard a noise coming from a little ways behind him, it was like a creek or a squeak. "hey who's there?" he said in a calming voice, thinking that it may have been a kid that got lost in here.

He looked around but couldn't see much because most of the lanterns hadn't survived the test of time. "Hello?" he asked again, still keeping the calm voice of before. after no Reply he started walking again, trying to shake off the feeling that some one was watching him.

"man I hope Tails was right about the Chaos Emerald that's suppose to be here!" he muttered to him self still no able to shake the feeling of being watched. "because I don't wanna spend another second down here!" he said raising his voice.

Then he heard it, from right behind him. He spun around fast so what ever it was it couldn't run away. What he saw shocked him, there stood three black things with yellow beady eyes. Even with the light of a working lantern it was hard to see them. What felt like years passed as sonic and the black creatures stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then in a quick movement one of the black shadows jumped at sonic. "Ah!"He said taking a step back and spin dashing all three of them. He stood up and expected to have to attack them again, but when he looked back he saw that they weren't there anymore, like they had disappeared into the floor.

The hero of Mobius slowed down a bit as he remembered the past. Questions continued to form in his head. Who were those creatures? Did Eggman create them? Why were they in Mystic Cave? Why did they attack him? Are there more of them? The questions were never ending.

A flash of light caught his eye and he looked up at the inky blue sky, 'what was that?'. He saw gray clouds, a hit of stars and a bright light falling to the ground. "this cant be good." He said as he ran to go and see what it was. Leaving right befor he got a Chance to see the shadow that appeared right behind him.

* * *

**HANGWAN: if you all would remember the first part if the story you would know that this is not it! Yep I rewriting! It's a big part of what took so long to upload.**


	2. A plan? A jail?

**HANGWAN: well the rewrite is going well! I hope I can finish soon so I can finally update!**

**TYPHOON: this never would have happened if you had put me in the story.**

**HANGWAN: JUST SHUT UP!**

**SAGELETROX: *sweat drips down head anime style* we don't own Kingdom Hearts or SEGA.**

**TYPHOON: LIKE YOU COULD MAKE ME!**

* * *

"Oh ow!" Sora said rubbing his head. He felt like a ton of heartless had just jumped on his head, the pain was bad. He had just woken up from falling from a crashing ship.

Sora slowly sat up and looked around him, rubbing his eyes. He was a in a green clearing that looked peaceful and calm, all most like home but with no sand, and not many trees, and no ocean, and no-no- ok so it was nothing like home but it still looked beautiful.

"Goofy, Donald?" He was mad at Donald for not letting him fly the ship, but he still needed them, they were his friends. He waited for them to say something back, expecting Donald to yell at him a bit. But as Sora looked around he saw that Goofy and Donald were no where to be seen, Neither was the crashed Gummi Ship. "What?" He Exclaimed looking around for them, some bad memories of a jungle and a vary large cat came into his head.

"Hey you ok?" He heard someone say. Standing up he looked around, ready to summon his keyblade if anything happened. All thought I wasn't like a heartless to ask him if he was okay (or even talk on that note!) he was still couldn't be to safe. This was not his best moment, he had no idea where his friends were and (jugging on the fact that they had crashed) he was on a different world.

"Hey! You ok?" The creature said again this time only a couple feet from sora, so that the boy could now see who had been talking to him. the creature was blue and had spines, it looked like an animal, a hedgehog. If it had been any one else they would have been surprised to see a talking hedgehog in shoes, but not Sora. So much had happened to him in such a short time that Unusual things had become a new norm.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Sora said, even though his head hurt a lot. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The blue creature asked proudly puffing out his chest "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Nice to meet you Sonic " Sora said putting his hand out to shake Sonic's "I'm Sora!"

* * *

"So how did you get here?" The blue hedgehog asked a kid with spiky brown hair.

"You see-" the kid, Sora started but then shut him self up. Although he knew he got onto this planet after The ship crashed he couldn't just tell this hedgehog that because of a thing called world order. He couldn't tell anyone about the other worlds or the heartless threatening all of them. "I-I-I don't know." He said mentally slapping him self. That was the worst Excuse he could possibly have thought of.

"Oh no." The hedgehog murmured just loud enough so Sora could hear him.

Sora looked at him with disbelief. Possibly the worst lie in the world had worked out in his favor."w-what?" He ask still not believing that the hedgehog named sonic had believed him.

"are you ok?" Sonic asked him again, this time with a more Serious tone.

"Uh yeah." Sora said still a little shocked. His mind slowly started to think about his friends. He was wondering what had happened to Riku and if he was okay. Was Kairi okay? Did she make it off the island? She had to, he couldn't bare the thought that she may be, gone. And what about his parents? He closed his eyes and fought at tears that he had been battling for a long time, hoping that sonic wouldn't Notice.

The hedgehog stood in the Silence, watch the kid who had fallen from the sky. He could tell the kid, Sora was battling emotions although he was hiding it well. Sora had the same look Sonic had when he lost Chip.

"I'm just looking for some friends. We kinda got separated." Sora said, putting on a smile.

Sonic looked at him and smiled back, "If they're here then I'm sure a friend of mine can help us find them!" He said thinking about what tails would say when he saw that someone had come here via the chaos emeralds. His Genius friend would know what to do.

"Really?" Sora asked, getting Excited.

"Yeah let's go!" Sonic said as he started walking so this kid could keep up with him.

* * *

"Owwww." A duck quacked out trying to lift his eyelids. What ever was going on he thought he knew who was Responsible. His first thought was, "ow" his second thought was of Sora. He couldn't believe that kid! After what happened last time Sora had tried to fly the ship Donald was sure he wouldn't try it again, but sure Enough there was no end to boy's stupidity! How could Sora Possibly find the king?

"Ow that hurt." He heard his friend say in a groggy tone.

"Goofy?" Donald asked shaking the Anamorphic dog to wake him up. Goofy just Rolled onto his back and started snoring.

"Grrrr" Donald started after Hearing his friend fall asleep. "GOOFY WAKE UP!" He Shouted as he pulled out his staff and summoned a Bolt of lightning to hit Goofy.

Goofy flew at least three feet In surprise. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Hey there, Donald G'morning." He said in his sleepy state. He slowly stood up, towering above Donald.

They booth stood in Silence as they took in there surroundings, they were Definitely not on the Gummy Ship.

They were both in what looked like a jail cel, a new and vary metal one. The floor looked cleaned and polished, like it had never been used before. There were no windows but though the bars you could see a long hallway, just a polished as the jail. There was no one in site, no sound Besides the breathing of our two sidekicks and the Whirring and humming of machinery working properly. It reminded both Donald and Goofy of the gummy ship but bigger and with a jail cel.

Goofy and Donald Exchanged worried looks. This was the worst place to be. They had fallen into a new world and they had lost there keyblader, there only hope of saving the worlds and finding there king.

Donald looked and Goofy and then started screaming "LET US OUT!" While attacking the bars with his staff and Throwing various spells at them. "LET US OUT NOW!" Goofy looked at his friend in sadness, he knew it would be better for his feathered friend if the he didn't let his temper get the best of him.

His shouts could be heard throughout the ship, echoing and Bouncing off the bare walls waiting someone to Hear. After all a shout is nothing but a waste of breath if no one is around to hear it. But this one time someone happened to be around to hear it. One man was there one the ship and sadly for Donald and Goofy, it was the man who had trapped them.


	3. Getting to know each other

TYPHOON: *has a sword in hand and is attacking HANGWAN* ILL GET YOU!

SAGELETROX: we dont own Kingdom Hearts or Sonic The Hedgehog . *smiles weakly*

* * *

Sora and Sonic had been walking for a long time. Sora was trying his best not to complain, although he was just a fast as anyone he still hated things that were slow and took a long time. With all the running he had done while fighting heartless, he was used to going fast.

He was always thinking about the heartless and his friends and his home and he would think about what was going on and why people needed his help. But fighting gave him a rest from the questions and a brake from his worries.

The wind came dancing though the valley and brushed though his and Sonic's hair/quills "where ever I am," Sora though "its so peaceful, kind of like the islands." He said thinking back to his now gone home. The teenaged boy looked sadly up at the sky, "there are so many stars." He said out loud not thinking.

"Yeah." Sonic said staring at him. He was a little confused by him. This boy, Sora had just come to this world and had no idea were he was but he was taking this all pretty good. In fact the boy didn't seam surprised at all. "So what world are you from anyway?" Sonic ask trying to break the awkwardness but instead just created more.

Sora stopped completely, looking at the hedgehog with a surprised look. Did he just say what Sora thought he had said? Did this "Sonic" know about the other worlds? Was it really braking world order if the person already knew about them? Did he know about the heartless to? Was he trying to fight them to? Who was this guy anyway? He was getting a head of his self. So this guy knew about the other worlds, but what were the odds that he knew about the heartless?

Sora smiled and continued to walk "I'm from a place called Destiny Islands!" he gave a big grin. Sonic smiled back at him silently thanking Chaos that this boy wasn't like Shadow.

"So where dose your friend live?" Sora asked, walking a little faster.

"Just up ahead!" Sonic said walking just a little bit faster then Sora and pointing towards a big city.

"Cool!" Sora said trying to keep up with sonic who was now going faster and faster. They both ran (Sonic in front) towards the city, not knowing who, or what was watching them.

* * *

(So I made this part because every one always forgets about jiminy. Its

short but its just trying to include him in the story.)

He rubbed his head, yawned, and stretched. His eyes slowly opened to pink. He slowly stood up and rubbed his eyes. There looking at him was a pair of green eyes and a pink head.

"Hello!" he said smiling at her. She looked surprised at him. Jiminy was standing on a pink girl's hands. If there was one thing he had learned about manors it was to all ways have them, even if you had no idea what was going on."Hello! Name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket!" He said to the girl taking off his hat and bowing. All she could do was look at him and simile "nice to met you Jiminy. My name's Amy Rose!" She said with a smile.


	4. fight in the darkness

They were so close now, Tail's workshop was only two minuets away at this point. Sonic couldn't wait to introduce Sora to his friend. They were both running not vary fast and they both looked happy and content. The sky tonight was a vast deep blue, doted with bright lights. It was a contrast to the bright city alit with nighttime lights.

On this normal night something was string in the shadows, Something deadly. They were Creatures with beady yellow eyes and a black body Resembling an insect. They were made of Hatred with only one goal in mind, hearts.

Sora was thinking about what might have happened to Donald and Goody when he herd a noise coming from behind him. Although his first thought was to let it go and keep walking, his heartless fighting Instincts kicked in and told him to turn around.

Sonic was watching Sora when he saw the the boy look behind him. Sonic followed him and looked behind the boy to,There right behind him was one of the creature that he saw in the cave! "Watch out!" Sonic yelled as one of the creatures jumped to attack the boy.

Sora stood a little in shock, 'not here to!' He though to himself. Although he was surprised, his Instincts kicked in when he heard sonic tell him to watch out. He Immediately got out his keyblade and went to defend him self from the heartless that was Jumping in his face. The heartless simply Bounce off the keyblade and fell to the ground ready to attack The keyblade bearer. Sonic however was not going to stand there and let this kid get attacked, he curled him self into a ball and spin-dashed his way though the black creature. He looked at sora with a big grin which Sora returned.

More of these creatures came up all around them "more shadows?" He ask out loud as he ran towards more looking at his new friend to make sure he was ok.

Sonic expected to have more of these creatures attack him, but they all followed this boy that he had just met! What was so special about this boy?

He looked over at the boy, he was fighting them off like something he had been doing for along time. Sonic on the other hand had no idea what they were but he did know one thing, they were bad and they were attacking his friend! he spin dashed the ones that were closer to him. Well Sora took them out with his key. To his and Sora's relief no more were spawning and there were only five more left.

Sora was fighting hard, a little disappointed that every world he had come to so far had heartless. Couldn't he Catch a break every once in a while? Sometimes it felt like the world was against him!

His keyblade slashed through another one and the heartless exploded in a burst of black smoke. He stood up straight and looked around, that was the last of them! He glanced over at Sonic who had a vary confused looked that was meant of Sora. The spiky haired kid looked away and turned his gaze towards the city, it looked pretty.

"Awesome!" He heard Sonic Exclaim Sora turned to look at him with a quizzical look. He was met with a bright smile and a hand that was waiting for a fist bump. Sora smiled brightly back and fist bumped Sonic. where ever Donald and Goofy were he would find them, and maybe Sonic would help him! His smile got even bigger, he always could find a friend.

"Hey let's go find your friend!" Sora exclaimed running down the hill into the city. Sonic Chuckled to him self and then ran down after Sora into the resting city.

* * *

Peace. His favorite word right now was peace. It meant calm, quiet, and no annoying blue hedgehog. He could just sit back and watch the stars slowly inch there way along the night sky. Just him and the master emerald.

He lifted one red eyelid and looked out into the stars, trying not to remember a strange event that had happened just hours before. He had told himself to just forget about it, it was Sonic's problem not his.

He turned around to look at the Master Emerald, it felt different. It had felt different for the past couple of days but what was the last echidna Supposed to do about it? He had brushed off the feeling and found a way to blame it on Sonic but something was still wrong. The Master Emerald felt off. Then about an hour or two ago something fell from the sky that made the energy of the Emerald go crazy!

The red one huffed as he leaned up against the Master Emerald, why couldn't something that wasn't his business stay not his business?

A small noise caused him to jump slightly "HEY!" He yelled at whatever made the nose.

His purple scanned the temple for something that would explain the noise but as he looked harder into the night he found nothing.

"Humph." He sighed as he leaned back in the Master Emerald. Maybe he was just getting worked up.

His eyes closed briefly to give the last echidna a brake, sadly Knuckles never got a brake. When he opened his eyes to look at the floating island he saw yellow dots looking back at him. "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"


End file.
